iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Spike is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Spike | Cathy Weseluck |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël |Spaik | Erken Meço |- |' ' مهرتي الصغيرة: الصداقة رائعة |سبايك | Hamdi Abas |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni | | |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия | | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 |穗龍 | |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 |穗龍 | |- |' ' - HRT 2 version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Piko | Jadran Grubišić |- |' ' - RTL Kockica version My Little Pony: Prijateljstvo je čarolija |Spike | Sandra Hrenar |- |' ' - BÄR/SDI Media version My Little Pony |Spike | Ivana Korolová Roberta Bartůňková |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi |Spike | Nina Aller Christrup |- |' ' - JimJam version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - SDI Media version My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend |Spike | Christa Lips |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa |Spike | Kiti Kokkonen |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique |Spike | Alexandra Correa Beatrice Wegnez: |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie |Spike | Hannes Maurer |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική |Spike | Voula Kosta Niki Georgakakou |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם |ספייק | Einat Azulay |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Spike | |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság |Spike | Szabolcs Seszták Bálint Magyar |- |' ' My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan |Spike | |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica |Spike | Tania De Domenico |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ |スパイク | Motoko Kumai |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 |스파이크 | Lim Yoon-sun |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums | | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони |Спаик | Elizabeta Klinčarevska |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Spike | Aeen Rahman |- |' ' 小马宝莉 | | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 | | |- |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi |Spike | Lena Meieran |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها | | Peyman Izadi |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Spike | Dominika Kluźniak |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | | Francisco Freitas |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Spike | Sandra de Castro |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică |Spike | Alina Leonte Denisa Chis |- |' ' - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо |Спайк | Olga Shorokhova Kristina Romanskaya |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство |Спайк | Jekaterina Kordas |- |' ' - demo version My Little Pony: | | |- |' ' - Mini and RTS 2 version | | Dragana Milošević Snežana Nešković 3 onwards)}} |- |' ' - Minimax version | | Snežana Nešković 1–2, 4)}} Milena Živanović |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické |Spike | Frencien Bauer |- |' ' - demo version | | |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | | |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Spike | Cecilia Gómez |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Spike | Sofía Garcia Anna Orra |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk |Spike | Anneli Heed |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Spike | |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) |สไปค์ | |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ |สไปค์ | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Спайк | Yuliya Perenchuk Anastasiya Zinovenko Lidiya Murashchenko |- |' ' - SAOTV version My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |}